


YEANLING & FOX

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 恐怖宠物店paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: 九尾狐亚典波罗和杨老师





	YEANLING & FOX

**Author's Note:**

> *互攻注意  
> *本文情感指向亚和杨都以为对方心里有拉普，其实并没有。

“这次的事情谢谢你了，达斯提。要加点儿白兰地吗？”悠然的茶香氤氲在这间看起来并不太起眼的小店里，已经沏好了茶，伯爵从吧台酒柜里拿出一瓶：“我诚意推荐这一款，不试试吗？”

亚典波罗只是默默地扭着身子趴在沙发靠背上，刚刚目光随着伯爵的移动而流转，现在貌似正在神游物外。

伯爵抬头就看到他的这位“学弟”正傻呵呵地乐着，“学弟”之所以带引号，是因为亚典波罗和伯爵虽然是某种意义上都是老妖精，却意外地专注于新知识，甚至还有几个学位。亚典波罗与杨正是在大学时的选修课上结识的，此后亚典波罗就一直“学长，学长”的叫着伯爵了。

这位学弟的九条尾巴像看见了骨头的小狗一样摇来摇去，嘴角都要飞到耳朵根上了。“达斯提？”伯爵轻摇着手中的酒瓶，试图吸引亚典波罗的视线。

“啊？”亚典波罗终于回了神。

伯爵调侃道：“你想什么呢，这么入迷？难不成最近走了桃花运？”

“我哪有什么桃花运？人家现在是排着队拿爱的号码牌，我连号还没排上呢。”

“哦？听你这意思不是有喜欢的人了吗？主动出击才会有机会啊。话说回来，要加白兰地吗？”

亚典波罗“我喜欢的就是学长啊！”这句告白就在嘴边儿上了，被杨一个“话说回来”生生噎了回去。亚典波罗苦笑道：“到底是谁会在红茶里加白兰地啊？我才不要这种口味奇怪的饮品。请给我加蜂蜜。”

伯爵端着托盘走到亚典波罗对面的沙发上落座，“真的不试试吗？”

“不要。”亚典波罗回答的很干脆。

“今天那个倒霉刑警不在吗？那个砂色头发的。”亚典波罗换了个坐姿，端起托盘就喝了一口，“噫——烫烫烫烫烫烫……”他的九条尾巴瞬间炸毛，僵直起来。

“你是在扮演正收信号的天线吗？”伯爵笑着，“还有不要总是‘倒霉刑警’‘倒霉刑警’的叫人家，人家叫奈特哈尔·缪拉，他最近一段时间没来，可能警局比较忙吧。”

“我怎么觉得说到他没来学长你语气还带着一丝丝遗憾？”亚典波罗眯起了眼睛，像个发现了捉奸现场蛛丝马迹的侦探。

“他不来正好啊，清静。你要是也走了，就更清静。”被捉奸的当事人倒显得泰然自若。

“学长！你怎么能这么说我？咱俩是什么交情？他跟你又才什么交情？”亚典波罗直起身来，声音都高了八个度。

“对不起对不起，我错了，好吗？我自罚一瓶。”说着伯爵拿起来那瓶本来准备加进红茶里的白兰地。

亚典波罗没有制止，把头扭向一边赌气地说：“得了吧，白兰地哪儿是这么喝的？就学长你的酒量，还喝一瓶？”

“吨吨吨吨——”

“学长！学长——”当亚典波罗拦下杨的时候，杨已经喝掉了瓶子里近乎三分之一的酒，“学长你这是干嘛啊？你脸怎么都红了？”

“精神焕发。”伯爵这样说着。亚典波罗又问道：“怎么又黄了？”

“防冷涂的蜡。”

亚典波罗不明所以，现在是五月份怎么会冷？不能确定伯爵是不是真的有什么问题，伯爵只是行为有些异常，可从现在眼神清亮来看确实是清醒着的。

亚典波罗重新坐回了原来的位置，给自己倒了一杯酒，不打算再谈起刚才的问题，环视房间一圈，他终于找到了新话题：“学长你的店真不错，我都想来做你的员工。看我那个老板，恨不能天天跟在我屁股后头问着我的论文进度，我好歹是个九尾狐啊，被一个普通人导师跟催命似的催三稿，受不了。”

“我这家小店，容不下您这尊大佛。”

“学长你不要打趣我了，我算什么大佛啊？跟您这里的麒麟饕餮比起来，我这一只普普通通的狐狸算哪门子的大佛？况且我这次帮你摆平这么大个麻烦，学长你可就是嘴上说了句谢谢，别的什么表示也没有。我要是你的员工，按道理将你怎么着也得给我发个奖金吧？”

“这倒是我怠慢你了，这样吧，这次算我欠你的，下次你有什么用得到我的地方我随传随到。”

“真的吗？”亚典波罗难以置信，“那学长你给我立个字据。”

“哈？”伯爵没料到亚典波罗还有这一手，“我你都不相信吗？”

“不是不信你呀学长，我们狐狸都很注重契约精神的，在我们这里，书面合同可比口头合同来得更有效力。”亚典波罗一边解释着，真的从口袋里掏出了纸和笔。

伯爵惊讶于亚典波罗随身带着纸笔，但还是接过，“呃，所以我应该写些什么呢？”

“你平常不也让那些买宠物的人签合同吗？就按那个来就行。”

伯爵困扰地挠了挠头，“可那些都是格式合同。”

“那就我来写，学长你最后签个字就行了。”亚典波罗又重新接过纸笔，在纸上快速地写着些什么。杨好奇地伸着脖子看，亚典波罗像个害怕同学抄自己作业的好学生一样用左手将纸张盖住。

伯爵疑惑道：“一会儿不是还要让我签字吗？早看晚看不都是看？”

亚典波罗没理会伯爵，顾自写着，不一会儿叫到：“好了，你签字吧。”

杨接过笔，却看到白纸黑字写着“兑换券 杨威利满足达斯提·亚典波罗的愿望一次”，伯爵失笑，“不是说好了写个合同吗？而且我只是说‘用得到我的地方我随传随到’，你这是要把我当许愿机使啊。”

“不可以吗？”亚典波罗催促着，“快签字啦学长，我又不会让你去杀人放火。”拽着伯爵的胳膊不停摇晃。

“好好好，我签我签，你别晃我了刚喝的酒都要吐出来了。”伯爵看着像在玩Trick-or-treat一般难缠的亚典波罗，无奈地笑着签了字。“签好了，给你。”

亚典波罗仔细地把这张纸对齐叠好，很宝贝地揣在胸前的口袋里，“那我就先走了，学长。”

“哎？不再坐一会儿吗？”

“有空再来。”亚典波罗摆着手，已经走出了店门。

两小时后。

亚典波罗再次出现在伯爵面前，显然手上还拿着什么，亚典波罗关了店门，径直向沙发上正在看书的伯爵走来。

“咳咳——”亚典波罗一反往日的伶牙俐齿，变得忸怩起来，“学长，我们是朋友吗？。”

“当然。”

“那作为朋友，我现在就有一个愿望要拜托学长帮我实现。”

“嗯，请讲。”

“我想和学长敦敦我们的伟大友谊！”

“欸？现在吗？在这里？”

————————

总之事情莫名其妙的发展成为现在这个样子，亚典波罗支吾着请杨帮忙做一下润滑。可当亚典波罗的下体完全的暴露于空气之中时，杨又惊讶于亚典波罗的后穴已经存在的透明液体。

“你已经做过润滑了吗？”杨试图将自己的中指放进去，可以说没有什么阻碍很轻松就整根没入。

“哈……没有……”亚典波罗跪伏在沙发上大口大口地喘着粗气，身体的反应过于诚实使他简直不敢面对自己的学长，把头深深地埋在靠枕里。“我不知道是怎么了……一想到学长……我的身体就变得好奇怪。”

杨安抚着亚典波罗的背帮他把尾巴上的毛顺了顺，“没关系，对人类男性而言这可能有点奇怪，但你是只狐狸啊，这只是你的本能。不用太在意。”

“真的吗？”亚典波罗噌得抬起头来，一条垂在地上的尾巴趁杨不注意把刚刚自己手里提的袋子往沙发底下推了推。

“你藏什么呢我都看见了。”杨眼疾手快，趁袋子还有一个角儿在沙发外边，抬手把袋子连着尾巴一起揪了出来。

亚典波罗的脸像熟透的苹果，“没什么没什么……”试图将杨手里的袋子抢回来。虽然他的体力按理来说比杨更胜一筹，可惜现在他是任人鱼肉的状态，竟被学长抢先一步，掏出了袋子里的东西。

杨把玩着从袋子里掏出的一盒安全套，对亚典波罗挑了挑眉，“蜂蜜口味？你又不是熊，为什么这么喜欢蜂蜜啊？”

“只是我随便拿的啦。”被抓包的藏匿者急声解释，换了个姿势试图再次从学长手中拿回东西。杨一个快闪站了起来，成功躲开亚典波罗的偷袭。“为什么你在这种时候倒是躲得这么快啊学长？”亚典波罗喃喃道。

“那是你反应慢。”杨把安全套盒子摆在桌子上，“说吧，既然买了为什么要藏起来？”

“我明明……没有藏起来……”亚典波罗显然在避实就虚。

“达斯提·亚典波罗，请你老实交代。你可是现行犯。我们的口号是坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”亚典波罗不知道杨从哪里摸出来个手电，灯光一开直射在他的脸上，闪得他眼睛要瞎掉，“我说我说……快把灯关掉。”亚典波罗说着用胳膊挡住了眼睛回避光线。

杨应声关了手电筒，“Good boy，作案过程我都看见了你不用再重复，重点交代一下你的作案动机，也就是你为什么要把安全套藏起来。”

“因为……因为……我本来查了一点资料关于……人类男性之间的性行为，上面有提到性行为最好有一定的安全措施……所以我买了。”

真少见，在学校怼天怼地的亚典波罗竟然也有腼腆害羞的时候，杨想着，内心突然勇气一股说不清道不明的波澜，很想亲亲亚典波罗的脸，可眼下还有更重要的问题。杨开口：“那为什么又要藏起来？”

前面的陈述已经莫名让亚典波罗产生了强烈的羞耻感，又想到自己甚至只是被学长注视后穴分泌的体液就已经打湿了沙发，干脆破罐破摔，眼一闭心一横大声嚷嚷着：“因为我觉得既然我们都不是人类应该也不会有性行为安不安全这种说法我不想让我们之间隔了一层橡胶我只想让学长你在我里面所以请你射在我里面！唔——”

什么啊？被吻了。这么奇怪的我也有资格被学长吻吗？可这不是自己梦寐以求的东西吗？为什么会想哭呢？亚典波罗的脑子里昏昏沉沉的，舌头跟随着学长舌头在口腔里纠缠。如果能一直这样下去就好了……

“为什么要哭呢？”再次回神的时候学长已经把亚典波罗搂在怀中，一只手像母亲安抚孩子一般轻轻拍打着他的背部。而另一只手却一路顺着脊椎滑到后穴，用两指模拟着抽插。

亚典波罗没有回答杨的问题，“可以进入我吗？不是手指。我已经等了学长很多年，现在我一秒钟都不想再等了。”

“当然，这是你的愿望，我一定会满足你。”杨吻着亚典波罗身体的每一个角落，“这可能会有点难受，不过我会尽量温柔一点的。”杨对他这样说着，把自己的分身的头部挤进亚典波罗的后穴。

亚典波罗立刻就像条刚离水的活鱼一般挣扎起来，他现在只感觉自己刚刚那么多水都白流了，润滑也全是白做了，说什么狐性本淫都是假的，再淫荡的身体还是会痛，不论怎么说异物感都在强烈得刺激着他，好难受。

杨立刻停止了身下的动作，安慰道：“放松，放松。实在难受的话你可以咬着我的手臂。”“为什么会这么这么难受啊你也太大了吧学长？”亚典波罗抽泣着，“不是说做爱是件快乐的事情吗？”杨回想起自己第一次用后面的时候好像也没有亚典波罗表现出来的这么痛，不好意思地挠着头：“也许是我技术不到家？”

单单完全插入这一个动作两人磨合了大概五分钟，杨的分身才算是完全地没入了亚典波罗后穴。接下来的事情都进行的比较顺利。亚典波罗分泌的清液总算是派上了一点用场，杨明显感觉到分身在甬道里蹭到某一处时亚典波罗后穴会骤然紧缩身体都会颤抖。

令亚典波罗没有想到的是，痛楚如此迅速的就转化成了快感，情潮很快就一波又一波地袭来，把他自己卷入深不见底的漩涡之中。他不停地呻吟着什么，可到底是什么呢？他自己也不能理解。突然的一次顶弄让他的口腔里的传来一阵疼痛，这种疼痛总算是让他理智回升了一点。杨意识到亚典波罗咬到了自己的舌头，便把自己的左手四指塞了进去，“你可以咬着我的手。”这使亚典波罗的舌头的疼痛减轻了一些，可同时也因为不能闭合或吞咽使他不停分泌的津液顺着杨的手指流淌下来。

亚典波罗的分身显然已经挺立，开始分泌出一些清液。  
杨知道这是亚典波罗高潮边缘的信号。可不知怎么，看着身下软得像一滩水、把自己的弱点毫无保留地展现给自己的亚典波罗，他突然涌起一种恶作剧的心理。

“达斯提？”

亚典波罗试图向后看以示他听到了学长的呼唤。

杨本来撑着沙发的一只手抚摸着亚典波罗的阴茎，感觉到了亚典波罗的战栗，杨堵住了亚典波罗顶端的马眼。

亚典波罗瞬间就剧烈地摇着头，试图阻止杨的动作，可杨的手指正玩弄着他的舌头，使他发不出一点儿声音。

“试着靠后面高潮吧，你可以的。我相信你。”杨这样对他说着，亲吻着他的脸和脖颈。

太痛苦了！好想射……好想射……学长为什么要折磨我呢？亚典波罗迷迷糊糊地想着，忽然他想到了这样一种可能性：难道是因为拉普学长吗？因为我明明有九条命却不肯分他一条？

生理上和心理上的双重折磨瞬间就摧垮了亚典波罗。泪水不受控制地从他的眼眶里涌出。杨吓了一大跳，以为是自己的恶作剧搞得他崩溃，他高估了亚典波罗的承受能力，不应该在他第一次的时候就逼着他用后面得到高潮。杨立马松了手，亚典波罗颤抖着，腰部无意识地抽动，可精液只一股一股的往外涌，像没有关紧的水龙头。

“你还好吗？”杨把亚典波罗扶起来，可对方完全是一副丢了魂的状态。杨很自责第一次就把对方搞成这个样子，从背后抱紧了他依靠在沙发上休息。

亚典波罗再次有意识的时候发现自己还在学长的怀中，莫名地又安心起来：至少他还没有就这样把我抛弃掉。可当他确认自己体内并没有学长高潮时留下的痕迹时又莫名的感到失落。杨不停地对他道着歉，一直强调这只是个意外，言辞之中没有只言片语提到拉普，可这是真的吗？明明学长自从拉普学长死后对我的态度就微妙起来。

“学长，我还有机会吗？”我还有没有走进你的心的机会呢？

杨道了半天歉，却只听到这样一句不明所以的问题，他歪着头反问到：“什么机会？”

亚典波罗转了个身，跪在杨的分开的双腿之间，双臂轻轻搭在杨的肩膀上，说：“重‘做’一次的机会。”又补充道：“这次我想进入你。”

————————

当这条狐狸真正在自己体内的时候杨才意识到自己真是道行太浅。与自己的生疏比起来亚典波罗在top这个身份上简直天赋异秉，他同时意识到亚典波罗的九条尾巴不仅仅是保持平衡那么简单，而是会在性事时全部转化为性器官，必须得到抚慰才会满足。

亚典波罗本人似乎也是第一次知道这种事情，一个劲向杨道着歉，杨想着今天难道是什么国际道歉日吗？不然他和亚典波罗为什么要不停地祈求对方的原谅呢？

亚典波罗的九条尾巴很快分别缠上了杨的大腿根部脚踝处腰部胸部和手臂，向不同的方向用力拉扯，使他动弹不得。杨突然想起史书里记载的一种刑罚。那位出色的改革家最后如何被五马分尸他还历历在目，而现在他有一种预感，如果亚典波罗还不能让他的尾巴停下，那改日缪拉刑警来到这里恐怕看到的就是残忍的分尸现场了。

尾巴突然安静下来，只是把杨固定成像达芬奇的人体结构图的姿势就停止下来。亚典波罗抱着他，还在不停地说对不起，他第一次了解到自己的能力，还不太习惯。

可是这是真的吗？他突然想到这样一种可能性：也许亚典波罗之前的告白都是假的，他就是在等这样一刻，能亲手杀死我的机会。毕竟他很喜欢拉普，而拉普的死怎么说也有自己的一份责任。所以自己在拉普死后才不知道如何面对自己的学弟。杨看着亚典波罗的眼睛，可他的眼睛里没有怨恨，只有情欲。

亚典波罗进入了杨，他的尾巴也一拥而上，毛茸茸的尾巴蹭过的地方瞬间变成了快感的源泉，甚至有一条自主地挤进了杨的嘴巴里，在他的嘴里随意侵略。另一条缠绕在他的阴茎上让他不能随意释放。简直是上一场性事的重演，只不过现在毫无还手之力的人是我，杨想着。杨感觉自己像是在跟十个人做爱，完全无法反抗的自己只能像个没有意识的性爱娃娃一般令人摆布。可如果这能让亚典波罗从中得到一点快乐的话他仍旧愿意这样做。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感想：  
> 我错了我以后再也不搞杨亚杨了


End file.
